Zootopia: Wartorn
by Justheresoidontgetfined
Summary: Nick and Judy just Stopped the night Howler indecent, they have a blossoming relationship. Their life's just keep getting better. That is until life returns to it's regularly scheduled program of train wrecks. this Train wreck threatens to destroy everything they hold dear. Can Hopps and Wilde over come this challenge.
1. Prologue

Zootopia concept: The War

Just wanna say this is a first for me, writing is something I don't enjoy that much but for this topic I will make an exception. Seeing as the only topics I really know about that I have ideas to turn into Fanfics, is Crime dramas, the History of most major wars and the NBA. Based on trying to be original i'm gonna write (try lol) is gonna be a war story. The NBA thing might come later.

Hey don't roast me too much, I wouldn't mind tips though peace. P.S. Anyone care enough to make some concept art of Nick and Judy as soldiers or a destroyed zootopia Also you all can run Wilde with this concept i'm not claiming any of it just message me if you do so I can read it.

Prologue

The city of Zootopia is seen as a place where differences are cast aside. Predator and Prey living side by side in peace. This had been challenged by one sheep who almost destroyed the city because of her distaste from predators. This action One country Bunny and a City slicking con artist fox. Too complete opposites in every meaning of the word. They should not have been able to work together so well. They shouldn't even like being around each other. But they did it against all odds now can they stop the coming threat, something much greater than a racist sheep and savage animals. Something that no one could have predicted in a world where weapons of mass destruction were almost non existent. The use of firearms was heavily restricted left to only high ranking police personnel and they very small Zootopian Military. This threat shouldn't happen but it's coming. This can only be one thing WAR.

Zootopia Wartorn Chapter one

Six months following the events of the Nighthowler Incident, one Officer Nick Wilde had just stopped at one his favorite coffee shops. "I'll take one Blueberry muffin and one medium black coffee please", It was a matter of seconds after ordering the thought of his partner and favorite bunny Judy hopps danced in his mind. He had been having mixed emotions about his lupine partner and best friend. He had only considered her a friend until recently, the very thought of her made his heart race. He noticed every little thing she did, hung on every word she said. It pained Him to be away from her for too long. He thought about what to tell her, the fear of rejection paralyzed him every time he thought about bring it up. Would their partnership be the same? Would she mock him? Would she be disgusted by the thought? STOP! He needed to make up his mind. If only he had the courage to say so. Just then the rather fit Jaguar called to him "Your order sir". This was enough to get Nick out of his train of thought. "Yeah how much?" "8.50 sir". Damn this whole police thing would have to start paying more or he would have to start going to a less expensive coffee shop he thought as he handed the jungle cat a 10$ bill. In this moment his phone dinged in his pocket, a SNAPCHAT notification from his Bunny partner. He slide it over and opened his phone to see a selfie of Judy in her uniform it said "Where you at?" He quickly took a pic of the coffee shop menu and sent it back. He turned to leave when the employee called out saying he left his change. Without turning to face her he said "keep it", clearly his mind was elsewhere.

Ten minutes later

"Hey there you are Nick" Judy cried out with joy.

"How's it going carrots" Nick replied smoothly.

Judy had to resist the urge to shudder when she heard Nick's voice. She couldn't tell why she felt this way, was she attracted to Nick? Is that even possible for that too happen? This thought made Judy's long ears turn a deep shade of crimson.

"You okay there fluff" That was enough to snap Judy out of her thought.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You just seamed to space out a little there Carrots"

If she could only sum up the courage to tell him how she really felt. What would he think? Would he laugh in her face? Make fun of her? Was he even accepting of inter-species relationships? If only I had the courage to ask him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you slick Nick?"

"Yeah, i'm okay carrots"

"So you get me anything at the coffee shop? I'm dying off hunger over here"

Without hesitating Nick handed her his coffee and muffin, both of which he had not touched yet. With is mind being some what preoccupied by a certain Dumb bunny.

"Here you go Carrots"

"Nick isn't this your food" Judy asked clearly suspicious of this sudden reaction from a generally greedy fox.

Nick quickly realizing this move may have showed his true feeling, being that it was pretty out of the ordinary for his personality, responded just as fast. Thanking his lucky stars that the colour of his fur hiding his increasingly redness ears.

"Yeah, there was a mix up at the coffee shop, they thought I wanted a double order. And there isn't returns at the coffee shop so they gave me both orders for free". Hopping this lie was enough to convince one officer Hopps.

I guess that makes more sense, Judy thought. She was sure there was more to the story but decided not to push it and just enjoy her partner's gifts.

"Okay, thanks Nick" She then gave Nick a friendly hug.

"Alright there Officer Hopps isn't PDA against protocol"

"Shut up" Judy replied teasingly

"Oh you bunnies so emotional"

"Your lucky I have my hand full Wilde"

20 minutes later...

The partners walked in to ZPD headquarters both laughing and joking. They Walked by Clawhuaser, who they thought that they had avoided that morning when they heard it together

"AWWWWWWWWWW" Ben's high pitched squeal pierced Nick and Judy's ears, both cringing at both its volume and pitch.

"There's no way you guys aren't a couple."

"Benny how many times do he have to tell you we're not dating"

"Why not"

Why not, that's the question nick thought. You know the reason because there isn't a snowballs chance in hell Judy could ever look at you that way. She's to nice and you a cynical douche bag. The figurative dark part of his brain told him. The nicer half of his mind pushed forward the idea, Its because you haven't asked her yet. She is pretty open minded. Who knows he thought?

"Yeah Hopps, why not?"

Judy turned around not believing what she was hearing, her heart skipped a beat. Was he serious? No there's no way. He's just teasing me. Maybe not a small voice in the back of her mind told her.

"Well mostly because a certain fox hasn't ever asked" she replied

Nick was stunned the girl of his dreams had just said that. He opened his mouth to speak but words wouldn't come out. For the first time in Nick's life he was truly speechless. No snarky come back or teasing comment. He was awestruck.

"Uhm-hm, ah-h well you know…" Nick mumbled and trailed off

Was this really getting to Nick? Judy thought, no there's no way? He can't be interested in me. Can he?

She immediately turned the world's brightest shade of red.

"Oh-My-Goodness you guys do like each other like that, that's too cute"

"Well what do you say we we head to the bullpen?, huh carrots"

"Yeah, let's do that Nick…"


	2. Chapter 1

Hey you made it to the next Chapter, thanks. Remember that this story is not high quality it's meant to be a concept. If you can right it better or different do it please. I'm just trying to inspire better writers. Anyway picking up where the last part ended let's jump into it.

Chapter two

Judy and Nick walked in silence to the bull pen. There was clearly tension in the air, to put in mildly it was awkward.

"So about back there..." Judy trailed off

"Let's both just forget that happened" Nick said in a no nonsense tone of voice. Even if he hoped she wouldn't he didn't want to deal with it right now.

Judy responded by simply nodding her head, her ears drooping. She knew that there wasn't a chance Nick liked her like that. She was stupid for ever thinking that. They both climbed up onto their shared seat. Waiting for today's assignment.

15 minutes later Chief Bogo walks in…

"Attention Officers I need 2 of you for a special assignment" Judy being the ever overachiever quickly raised her hand volunteering her and Nick for this "Special Assignment".

"Right, come with me you two. Lieutenant, Please take over for me"

"Yes sir"

They left the room as Higgins began handing out different assignments.

2 Hours later…

"Really Carrots, you just had to volunteer for a "Special Assignment"?!"

"Hey it's not that bad Nick"

"You have us working at a bank"

"Which just so happens to be the biggest in Zootopia"

"So why don't the guards here take care of it"

"Because you heard chief that they belief that some are corrupt"

"So why is that our problem?"

"Nick we're cops it's our job to protect and serve"

"Alright fine, I guess it's not that bad I still got you, speaking of which you wanna grab some drinks after work" Nick said with a quick wink

Judy rolled her eyes, well at least things are back to normal she thought.

"Sure, why not"

"Famous last words there fluff"

"Oh shut up" Judy responded jokingly. With things seemingly back to normal the pair final cleared the air with the events that morning being pushed to the back of their minds. The day continues on with Nick's antics and judy scolding him for them. Finally their day comes to a close as the bank closes an hour before their shift, Chief Bogo decides to give the officers the rest of the day off, even if it was only was an extra hour it came as a god send to Nick and Judy. After thanking the chief for his generosity and clocking out they walked out together.

4:30 pm…

"So where do you want to go Hopps?"

"Nick isn't a little early to start drinking"

"Its five o'clock somewhere Officer Fluff"

" I guess, so it doesn't matter where we go. You pick"

"Well then Follow me, I know a great little hole in the wall bar"

"Well then you lead, I'll follow" With that the duo set of for a night of drinking and fun.

5:27 pm…

Nick and Judy arrive at the bar called "Wilde Times". This Bar was located down by the docks, the neighborhood that it was in left much to be desired. Never deterred by first appearances Judy soldiered on. She would only come here because of her trust for Nick. Nick on the other had was having flashbacks to when he called said streets home. This bar had been founded by his uncle back in the day a few years before Nick was even born. After the death of Nick's Uncle in a robbery gone wrong the bar had fallen to new owners. These were good mammals. One Al Hoofard, a older wildebeest. He choose not to change the name because of it's notoriety in the docks already. Nick had grown close to him during his time hustling with Finnick.

"Well here we are, I present to you Wilde Times"

"Not what I expected, but if you say it's good then I trust you Nick"

"Right let's go in"

"So Nick I noticed the bar is called Wilde times, any association to you?"

"Well it was my uncle's place along time ago. But that's a story for another time." As they walked in they noticed that the place was mostly empty, a few shady looking characters in the corner booth and on passed out weasel at the bar. The interior of the bar is that of a typical bar from its era, with the lights giving off a shade of red due to the colour of the red glass around them. The upholstery was ripped in most booths, there faded red colour and the smoke from animals lighting up in the bar, some of it was undeniably illegal. But Nick choose to ignore this as he called out to the bartender

"I see you're keeping the place in order Al"

"Well i'll be damned is that you Nicky?"

"Yeah, miss me"

"I wouldn't go that far but where you been?"

"You know I was off saving the world and becoming a cop, standard"

"Stop with the jokes kid, no one in their right mind would let a con artist like you on the police force"

"Ye of little faith, i know this smoke probably messes with your mind, but did you stop watching the news?"

"No I just assumed it was a coincidence, anyway who's this Nicky you get yourself a girlfriend"

"Oh sorry, kinda forgot to introduce you and carrots here, Al this is Judy Hopps my partner on the force, Judy this is Al an old friend of mine."

"Nice to Meet you sir" Judy spoke up reaching her hand up to the wildebeest who took it in a firm handshake

"You keeping Nicky out out of trouble here"

"I'm trying, he makes a pretty good cop"

"I knew you could do more than just hustle for a living good for you kid"

"Yeah, well how about some drinks. That's why we came here after all" Nick chimed in.

"Right where are my manners, what can I get you both?"

"I'll take a glass of Crown on the rocks, what about you Carrots?"

"Well I don't know, what's good?"

"Get her one Vodka Cran, go easy on the hard stuff Al"

Yeah, this rounds on the house in honor of you getting a real job" Al responded Bring them their drinks.

"Thanks buddy, I owe you" With that Al left the two alone at the bar, to tend to the next group of of customer who just walked in. Nick finished his first drink in less than two sips, Well Judy had barely touched her's.

"Jesus Nick slow down there"

"Hey if i'm gonna be drinkin i'm gonna be gettin fucked up"

"Okay well why don't you tell me about this place a little" After about an hour and 3 drinks down for Nick, he finished the story of the bar. Judy had just started on her second drink when Nick suggested shots. Judy though well fuck it, we have tomorrow off anyway.

"Al, buddy wanna pour us some shots" Nick called out slightly slurred

"Whatever you want Nicky" With that he poured them each a shot of whiskey

"Leave the bottle"

"Alright, I'll put it on your tab" When Al began to make his rounds Nick slide his shot over to Judy

"You gotta caught up Fluff"

"Whatever you say slick" With that judy downed both of the shots. She felt them hit her almost immediately.

"Wow, that's kinda strong" Nick had already poured the next round and handed her the next.

"Together this time"

"Yeah, Let's go" After about 3 or 4 more rounds both decided to take a break. It was then that Judy began laughing uncontrollably and leaned against Nick, clearly drunk. She whispered in his ear

"What would you say about getting out of here soon?"

"Well there Hopps, you're not even gonna buy me dinner first?" Nick began laughing at his own joke.

"Not what I meant Nick, god what goes through your mind"

"Okay easy there it was just a joke"

"Yeah, I Know how about another round?" When that idea came up Nick reacted quickly to get away from this topic. After a Few more drinks Nick blacked out.

The next morning…

Nick opened his eyes groaning loudly, Oh my god my head it's pounding. Sitting up and looking around he realized this wasn't his home he woke up in. What the fuck? Where am I? Is this Judy's place? Just then he looked over to see his partner's sleeping form under the blanket. The slow raise of her chest visible. He rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. In that moment he realized two things One. he had to piss very bad and two he was completely naked. One had to be taken care of immediately. Outside the bathroom Judy woke up with a headache, what happened last night? She wondered. Was that Nick's shirt? Oh sweet Cheese and Crackers, what happened last night. We didn't? Did we? Oh no, what do I say? Just then she heard the toilet flush and Nick walked out of the bathroom with a towel tied around his waist. He thought there was no way this could get any worse, no way. He was quickly proven wrong when he opened the door to see Judy sitting up in bed naked. He turned his head and covered his eyes giving Judy time to pull the covers up over herself.

"Well this is awkward"


	3. Chapter 2

Anyway this is my 3rd draft for this chapter. I almost gave up until one reader (5.56x45) inspired me to just get this shit done. Thanks man, love ya owe ya. Well lets get into this fuckin story.

Chapter two

"Well this is awkward" Possibly the understatement of the century Judy thought. She noticed that nick had a towel on but his fur was not wet. That's strange, I wonder why? She though.

"So you know what happened last night?" Judy still stunned by the fact that she had just woken up naked, with none other than her partner, her best friend. That might be too much for her to handle. She didn't respond. Nick looked at her with a concerned look. Fuck, did I break her? Oh shit what have I done?

"You okay Carrots?" He asked with a little bit of worry in his voice. This snapped Judy out of her trance.

"Yeah, I'm fine" She said in a far away voice

"You sure?" Nick asked as he walked over to her. Judy had the comforter pulled up to cover her bare chest. Nick sat down next to her on the bed. Judy looked him up and down, she notice first that he was pretty toned. Not buff but toned. Next she notice that he looked worried, scared even. This stuck out because he usual hide his emotions so well. Why did he looked worried? Did he know something she didn't? Did he know what happened last night?

"Yeah, i'm sure"

"Are you 100% sure?" Judy getting frustrated by him asking the same question. Are you okay? I told you i'm fine. Why can't he understand that? But at the same time, she though his caring has nice, maybe even kinda cute.

"For the last time Nick, I told you I'm okay. Please stop asking, Okay?" With that Nick shut his mouth. Seeming to relax a little bit.

"So… what happened last night?"

"I have no idea?" Damn well that is just fantastic. Nick thought. So what do I do? Do I leave? Do I stay and try to figure this out. Judy noticing Nick was a little lost in his mind and spaced out, quickly said

"Nick, do you think we…" Her voice trailed off. Nick looking up quickly.

"Well, you know that's a pretty logical assumption" Judy's ears quickly changed from grey to red. This made Nick laugh a little. The situation wasn't helped or anywhere closer to being solved. But at least the tension was reduced.

"Got plans today fluff?"

"No, why"

"I was thinking maybe we could try to figure this out" Nick regretted his decision almost instantly, he needed to think about this alone, the only reason he said it was for Judy's sake. He knew she was strong, but could she handle this alone? Could he handle this at all? Well lets fined out.

"I mean I guess we could try that, Nick" Judy thought well this could be worse. What if he had just left, and not even tried to talk to her about it. A little voice in the back of her head was yelling at her now, be honest with yourself you wanted this. I did but not that fast, and atleast built a relation ship with him first, and I don't know? Maybe remember what had happened. That could be a thought. Well lets she where this goes. During the time she was thinking Nick had grabbed his clothes, and was headed to the bathroom.

"Where are you going"

"Do you expect me to go and get some breakfast in just a towel Carrots?"

"I guess, wait did you say breakfast?"

" You expect me to solve a "case" on a empty stomach?"

"Alright I guess" Their seemingly normal conversation had done wonders for both of them by cutting the tension. With that Nick had finished getting dressed and was heading out the door of the small apartment. Judy let out a sigh, she then grabbed a causal outfit and headed to the shower. After Showering and getting dressed she set to work cleaning up her apartment. What really happened last night? Did she like it? I guess were gonna try to find out. Meanwhile Nick was walking down the street, hung over. The sun not helping his head ache. He reeked of booze, cigarette smoke, and something different. Something he was just realizing was Judy's secant. I guess we we really did, didn't we? Well I guess it could be worse she could be pissed or feeling violated. Taken advantage of. Maybe she was and he just didn't know it yet a voice from the more cynical part of his mind spoke up. The more hopeful part came right back, maybe she liked. Maybe. Being the keyword. I guess we will find out. He walked for a good 15 minutes before he came to a suitable place to get some food for the both of them. He ordered a two pancake meals one with strawberries, one with blueberries. He just guessed that Judy would like the strawberries, he didn't exactly ask her.

Around a half an hour later Nick knocked on Judy's door.

"Who is it?"

"Really carrots? Who do you think it is?"

"I guess I could have figured that out" She walked over and opened the door. Nick was waiting with his paw's full of food. She could smell the pancakes through the to go boxes.

"Anyway Hopps, you gonna invite me in?"

"I guess you are a pretty shady looking character thought"

"You know you love me"

"The jury's still out on that one" She said as she stepped out of his way to allow him in. As he set the food down and began to pull the to go boxes out Judy sat down at her small dinner table.

"Thanks Nick, you didn't have to. You know that"

"I know, I wanted to Carrots"

"Okay lets start from the beginning. What do we know?" Nick pondered Judy's question.

"Well we know that he were drinking last night"

"Yeah, can still feel the effects" Judy replied as she rubbed her head.

"Alright, so I know where we went. Wilde Times, the bar my Uncle used to own, I guess we could go there and ask what people saw"

"As good of an idea as that sounds, I don't really want to listen to people make fun of us right now"

"What you have a problem with being in a relationship with me?" Nick replied

"What? No, not what I meant Nick. I wouldn't mind being with you like that, it's just…" She began to mumble. Nick smiled and began to laugh.

"I know Carrots, it was a joke. Seriously chill"

"Oh I knew that, I was just playing along"

"Sure fluff, who are you trying to convince me or you?"

"Okay you got me Nick"

"Right, like always dumb bunny"

"Okay so moving on, what else can we use to figure this out?"

"It's pretty obvious Judy what happened" Nick said in a much more serious tone than before. This surprised Judy, I guess there's no going back now.

"Nick, I don't regret what we did. I just wish I remembered" Nick, clearly surprised by this answer. Judy could tell he was really shook because his jaw nearly hit the floor. Judy giggled at his responses.

"What's the matter fox, rabbit got your tongue?" She took a bit of here food while gaining a sly grin.

"You know what Rabbit, didn't expect that kinda answer from you, but now I guess I better ask you out now" Judy's mouth fell open and she dropped her fork, it was Nick's turn to leave her speechless. Watching her with that look of surprise on her face was priceless he though.

"I don't know what to say…"

"You could say yes"

"Yes to what"

"Judith Hopps, will you go out to dinner with me?"


	4. Chapter 3

The next chapter is here, YEET. So I have been taking the story kinda slow. I mean the main plots is about a war be you guys haven't seen anything like that. I was just having fun writing about Nick and Judy's relationship, so be patient I'm getting there. No need to rush things right. So let's get started on this Bitch…

Chapter 3

"Judith Hopps, will you go out to dinner with me?" Nick asked enjoying the dazed appearance of his partner. Judy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Nick serious? Judy couldn't tell, he did use her full name instead of a Nickname.

"Hey Carrots I need an answer soon, I got to get stuff ready, you know like a shower and maybe a reservation"

"Yes, OMG yes Nick" Judy filled with joy, she couldn't control her happiness any longer. This had been what she wanted for almost a year. I can't believe it really happened she thought. Nick on the other hand was sure his heart had stopped when he replied. It had already been beating faster then any mammal can understand, he was kinda scared that Judy could have heard it. Thankfully she hadn't.

"Calm down Carrots it's just a date" His reply even if it did sound nonchalant, he was thrilled beyond understanding. In reality he had expected a decisive no, or for her to say he should just be friends. None of that matter now, he was just made the worlds happiest fox.

"I'm sorry nick it's just that i was waiting for you to make the first move. I was scared of what you would say if i asked you" Nick reached over the table and pulled her head closer to his own and pressed his lips against her's, effectively silencing her rambling. Judy's eyes widened like dinner plates. As soon as she realized what was happening she closed her eyes and pushed your lips into his without a second thought. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but that was more than enough for Nick. The pure bliss he got from this small act of affection was the closes thing he felt to love in years. Judy on the other hand didn't know how to process the feelings she was getting from this kiss. To put it simply being a bunny who were know for multiplying, it didn't take much to get her in the mood.

"So if that's what rabbit tastes like" Nick said after he pulled away.

"Anyway, Carrots I gotta go. Have a date to plan and i'm in desperate need of a shower, I'll pick you up around 5 okay."

"Nick, don't leave yet..." Judy replied

"What is it?" Nick asked as he sat down next to his new found girlfriend.

"It's just… well you know what us rabbits are like"

"So emotional"

"That's not what I meant Nick"

"I know, I can smell it on you, I'll see you tonight, You'll manage I'm sure." With that Nick gave her a quick kiss on the top of the head. Then got up and left.

As Nick left her apartment for the second time today he thought what have I done to deserve someone as good as her? It wasn't his grand morals or years of hustling on the street. What was it that made her even give him the time of day. He thought back to the day he first ran into the over zealous meter maid, who he thought was nothing more than a dumb hick rabbit who was too trusting and was an easy mark for a con. She had turned out to be so much more, she had somehow unfroze heart and given him a reason to care about someone other than himself. She had saved him from a life of hustling on the streets knowing nothing more in life. He could never thank her enough no matter what he did, he could never return the favor. What made her so willing to be with him. Fuck it who cares, let's just be happy that she does. Judy was still trying to figure what had exactly had happened between her and Nick. What had made him give her the time of day, she after all was just a dumb bunny. They weren't even the same species, but who cared? The city, there weren't many supporters of inter-species. I'm pretty sure that they are the first fox and rabbit couple ever. I guess they had a thing for firsts. Wait were they even a couple? Nick did ask her out on a date right before he kissed her in a way she had never felt before. It caused her to feel warm all over. It was strange alright. Then there was that whole business last night, that still annoyed her that she didn't know what had happened last night. I mean she felt fine, maybe we'll see what it's like tonight. Damn is that all her rabbit brain could think of right now.

12:00 pm

"Well that's just fucking great" Nick thought out loud, he realized while looking into his closet for something nice to wear for his date tonight. Fuck, I'll have to call Finnick he still has most of my dress clothing. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed his former partner's number. Ring Ring Ring, the ringing stopped and he heard a familiar voice on the other end of the line

"Da Fuck you want? You better have a good goddamn reason to wake me up from my nap"

"Hey, what's up Buddy"

"You Prick, da fuck you want"

"I was wondering if you can drop of my clothes"

"Suck a cock Nick, you want them come get em"

"Come on man, you have a car that you live out of, and you can't make a 10 minute drive instead of me walking an hour across town"

"Not in the driving mood"

"What if I pay you?"

"How much?"

"You'll find out when you get here"

"Fuck you tell me now, you asshole…" The sand foxes screaming wouldn't have stopped had Nick not Hung up on him.

12:30 pm

"What took you so long?" Nick asked as he opened the door of his apartment to allow Finnick in.

"I told you I wasn't in the mood for driving" Finnick said as he threw Nick's suitcase at him, Nick fumbled but eventually caught the the object.

"Nice place you got here pal, I think i'm gonna crash here for a while consider it payment, and I might help my self to some food."

"Alright, as long as you clean up and clear out before before I get back."

"So, what do you need the fancy clothes for, got a hot date?" Finnick asked with a yawn as he laid down on the couch.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"You gonna tell me your name?"

"Judy"

"That fucking rabbit?"

"Hey, watch your language when you talk about her, and yeah. Did you forget that i'm a cop now too?"

"Didn't forget, just don't care"

"Fuck you man, you wouldn't understand"

"Yeah whatever, you got any weed?"

"I'm a cop"

"Not what I asked" Nick signed

"Yeah, bottom cupboard to the left in the kitchen"

"Don't they have drug tests for cops?" Finnick asked as he made his way to to the kitchen

"Well yeah, but it's not hard to give them a fake sample"

"I guess that makes sense"

"Don't smoke it all either and not in the living room"

"Whatever, see you prick"

"Seriously go to the guest room"

"Fine Dad"

"Alright, I don't want my place reeking of weed the first time Judy sees my place"

"You trying to smash?"

"Eat a dick, it's not even like that" Nick knew he was lying, he knew what he wanted. He wasn't gonna push anything, but he wouldn't be mad if something did happen.

"Yeah, okay there bud what else are rabbits good at?"

"Gonna let that one go, but if you're here when I get back there isn't a force on earth that will save you"

"So scared Nick, shaking in my boot. HaHaHaHaHaHa, as if dick head"

"Fuck you, I got shit to do stay out of my way"

"Whatever you want" Nick took a shower, got dressed and began calling restaurants to get a reservation, not surprising there weren't many places to go being Saturday night. He finally found a place that was pretty upscale and had a table available for tonight at 5:30 pm.

1:30 pm

Judy was looking for something to wear on her first date with Nick. Why was this stressing her out so much, i'm sure he wouldn't really care what she was wearing. She still wanted to look nice. This was so unlike her, she usually didn't care what other thought of how she looked. She need help, so she decided to face time her twin sister back in Bunny Borrow. Judy wait for July her sister to answer.

"Hey what's up Judy?"

"Not much, just wondering if you can help me decide what to wear. I got a date tonight and I have no idea what to wear"

"Whoa, Judith Hopps taking enough time of work to have a love life, they world most have ended and we were reborn in another dimension."

"Thats enough with the sarcasm, can you just help me?"

"Whatever sis, so who is it? Must be pretty special if he can get you to give him a chance."

"Well… he's a little different…"

"Like how?"

"Like not the same species different, you remember Nick?"

"Nick… the Fox!?" The look of shock on her sister's face was amazing, I should take a screenshot Judy though.

"Judy, you're dating a fox? What would Dad say? He would never allow this"

"I know, could you please not tell him or mom? Please"

"Fine, I guess I won't tell anyone. Yet."

"Thank you, thank you so much"

"So have you, you know"

"You know what?"

"You know, done it"


	5. Chapter 4

What the fuck is up? I know it's been a minute since I uploaded but with the start of my basketball season I don't have a ton of time to indulge in my more personal hobbies. Like Zootopia. It's one of those things none of my friends know about me, i'm just not part of that group at school. Thank god for the internet it gives me a chance to communicate about things like this with people who understand. If people found out about this at school I would be laughed off my team and out of my school. The region I live in aren't particular accepting of things like this. That's why I love when I get reviews or follows on here, it makes me see that there are other people in the world like me. Just remember fans of Zootopia and other "weird" things are from all walks of life, think about that next time you judge that "dumb meathead jock" at school, once you're in that crowd things like this are pushed aside to keep up an image. But thanks for listening for this bullshit, and thanks for reading.

Chapter 4

"You know, done it?" Judy didn't know how to answer the question, she didn't know what her sister would think of her. She decided that it's probably not a good idea to tell her right now.

"What? Of course not! This is our first date."

"No need to get so defensive about it Judy , it's a joke not a dick don't take it so hard." Judy's ears began to change from grey to red. July noticing this began laughing at her sister.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing" July's responded stifling a laugh.

4:30 pm

Nick had just finished tie a plain black tie to go with a proper suit. This is the first time I have dressed up in god knows how long? Hmm wonder how it's going with Judy? Meanwhile Judy was just getting out of the shower. She began to dry herself when she saw the time, Damn she thought took a longer shower than I should have. With only a half hour before Nick got here she flew into a whirlwind of activity, all while wait for her fur to dry. She made sure she had everything in her purse, almost forgetting to put her wallet back in it. Nick will probably try and get me to pay anyway she thought jokingly.

4:45 pm

Nick hailed a cab and gave the driver Judy's apartment complex address. The cab wasn't particularly nice, but I guess it could be worse he thought. It wasn't a long ride to Judy's apartment from his apartment he figured he'd be a little early, Judy's usually a good 15 minutes early for everything so he figured that they would just leave a little sooner. The cab pulled up to the curb outside of her apartment, Nick payed his fare then got out.

"Wait here, I'll go get my date okay buddy?"

"Yeah, sure thing" The cabby replied.

Judy noticing Nick getting out of the cab and heading into the apartment complex began to panic as she was only half ready. She hurried to get dressed, and was just barely ready when she heard a knock at her door.

"Carrots you're not gonna make me wait are you?" Nick called out from behind the door.

"One minute Nick"

"Waiting on a women how cliche"

"Shut up Nick" Judy's repealed with a slight chuckle. With that she checked that her fur looked good and that her outfit was on right. Then she walked to the door and opened it to reveal a rather handsome fox, in her option who was strangely dressed in a formal outfit. A full suit complete with a dark blue and a red striped tie that was pulled a little loose. Nick took in how beautiful his date looked in a skin tight dress cream coloured, it stopped just above her knees.

"Looking good slick"

"You're not half bad yourself fluff"

"So take me away"

"Right, let's go carrots. We got a cab waiting for us down stairs. By they way i didn't notice your neighbors today, they okay?"

"Yeah, their out of town for a couple days for a family thing."

"I guess that's two less people we have to explain this to." it took them around 10 minutes to get to the cab from the time Nick got to Judy's apartment. When they got in the cab, the cab driver turned to his surprise to see a rabbit get into the car instead of another fox, it took him a minute to process what was going on.

"Fucking freaks" His reply came with disgust.

"Hey I don't tell you how to live your life, just drive us to our destination okay." Nick snapped back

"Whatever fox" He shot back slamming the small window shut that allowed him to cut of the back seat of the car from the front.

5:20 pm

"Nice guy" Nick said sarcastically as he got out of the cab.

"Nick, it's not that serious, you know not many people are as opened minded to inter-species relationships."

"Well fuck them then." Nick said with venom dripping from every word. As they walked into the rather expensive looking restaurant. Judy's eyes went wide, staring up at the ceiling and looking at the fine art and other various other high value declaration.

"Nick, who did you get a reservation here?" Judy asked still a little stunned about how nice the place was.

"You know, I just mentioned that Zootopia's hero cop would be joining me for dinner, they even offered to cover the meals too." Nick said as he looked at here with a grin and gave her a wink.

"Wow, I didn't know people put that much respect on my name."

"They do, and why shouldn't your amazing and you saved the city by yourself"

"First of I didn't save the city by myself, I had a lot of help from a certain fox."

"Just take the compliment" Before Judy could say anything back Nick walked up to the hostess.

"Reservation for Hopps and Wilde"

"One moment please." the teenager who was dressed as one might expect an employee at a upscale restaurant.

"Right here sir, we have a table for you and your… ah friend?" the young feline asked confused.

"Actually I'm his date" Judy spoke up with a smile on her face.

"Right, follow me" The hostess said with a smile. They followed her to the back of the establishment and seated them at a table for smaller mammals. They thanked her, when the hostess said that there waiter would be with them shortly.

"Before I forget Nick, I just want to say thanks. You didn't have to do all of this you know."

"I know, I wanted to. For you, I guess it's my way of saying sorry."

"Nick you have nothing to be sorry for" Judy was cut of by the sound of an explosion.

"What was that?" Nick asked worried

"I don't know" They both ran to the large windows at the front of the eatery. They saw a scene of chaos, there was a downed helicopter with what looked my military personal getting out or trying as it was on fire now. Judy went to go out to help when they heard the gunshots. The Voices of concern inside of the restaurant quickly changed to fear as mammals began to panic, some screaming well other hide under their table. They saw muzzle flashes from the soldiers firing back at another group that was beginning to swarm the downed helicopter. The firefight raged as backup for the Zootopian military came in Humvees. They were trying to get the wounded to cover. Eventually the managed to bring a few of the downed men into the surrounding buildings. The door that lead outside the building Judy and Nick were in, was kicked open by a Wolf dressed in Zootopian Army combat gear, he held a Glock 17 in one paw and his bleeding side with the other paw. He began to bark orders to his men following him and the citizen inside.

"Everyone get to the back" He shouted in a deep gruff voice. In the same commanding tone he ordered his men to stack tables by the window. The fire fight still raged outside. Judy being the cop and born protector of the city ran up to help only to be told that civilians need to go to the back. Nick ran up to her and pulled her back. He put his arm over her and dropped to the ground.

"I love you Judy…"


	6. Chapter 5

Aight, we got to a place we're it's gonna be easier to write for me. That's good because a lot of the time I struggle with writing the romantic relationship between our heroes Nick and Judy. Ima still try though. P.S. Feel free to P.M. Me ideas because when I write I just go at it with no real plan, Just see where my imagination takes me. So if anyone has a grand idea I'll see if I can write it in. Also, if there is anyone who thinks they can write my already published chapters better, do it and post it on your account, maybe we could work out a collaboration. I am aware that this chapter is really short, and I'm sorry I'll write the next on twice as long as any before, but this seemed like a good stopping point.

Chapter 5

"I love you Judy" Nick whispered in Judy's ear as they lay on the ground. The sounds of gunfire and groans from the injured combined with shouts of commanders to their men telling them what to do. This all together created total chaos and if reeked havoc on their sensitive ears.

"I love you too Nick, but this isn't the time we need to help.

"Help how? We don't have any guns of ever our service dart guns. What should we do?" Nick shout back so Judy could hear him. Just then a stray bullet caught an unexpecting soldier in the side of the head. His eyes opened wide, his body knew it was the end. The wolf hit the ground as blood poured out of his cranium. Judy ran over to help, but Nick was faster he grabbed her and pulled her back onto the floor.

"He's gone Judy. There's nothing you can do" Judy began to cry knowing some mammal just lost his life protecting her and the other customers. This being the first mammal she had seen die in an other way besides illness of natural causes shook her to the core.

"It's okay Judy" Nick said in a soothing voice as he brought the bunny into his chest.

"He went out doing what he wanted, he was supposed to protect us. That's what he died doing." Nick's attempts to soothe his partner seemed to work. Just a little as Judy had stopped crying. Around 10 more minutes passed of this closeness between Nick and Judy, when they heard the same deep voice of the commander who first entered.

"Is there any of duty military personnel in here?" His voice sounded striated, he was dying. And he knew it, ten years active duty and you finally see combat but die in the first skirmish. God dammit, he teaches the rank of captain last week. His wife is pregnant and he knew he would never meet his kids of live long enough to protect his wife and family. Just pushed herself of Nick and began to walk towards the injured captain. Nick followed just behind her.

"Sir were ZPD, we have both been trained in the use of firearms. Let us help" The soldier looked at the both of them up and down, he began to laugh be quickly stopped when he began to choke on his own blood"

"Help with what exactly, Officers?" He responded coughing up blood.

"You don't look to good, is there anything We can do?"

"I'm already dead, bullet hit my lung and I doubt we're getting and medical support anytime soon. Thanks for the concern rabbit" With that Judy and Nick went to the back for the building.

6:00 PM

The firefight had died down to only the occasional shot fire. But the treat remained of reinforcements for either side. Captain Dunn knew that this was one of many other skirmishes happening in the city right now. Where had they come from? Yesterday there wasn't anything to suggest an attack was coming. They came out of nowhere it seems, and now what I've wait for my whole life only to die in the first firefight, well fuck. Thought the worst part is I'm never gonna see my kids, just once that all I want. He began to fade he knew the end was near. "Fox, Rabbit come over here" This got Judy and Nick's attention as they headed to the dying mammal.

"What are your names?"

"Officer Nick Wilde"

"Officer Judy Hopps"

"Alright, here take this Judy" He handed Judy his sidearm

"Grab my rifle, it's over there Nick" Nick moved to retrieve the weapon. When he got back The wolf handed him 4 spare mags for the m4.

"You know how to use that?"

"Yeah, just like a camera. Point and shoot right?"

"Close enough" He began to spit up blood. Just then one of the other soldiers called out

"There's more coming, we have to go. Everyone up, we're going out the back." He noticed that his commanding officer was still in his chair talking with the rabbit and fox.

"You two get going" The injured captain said. He then pulled another side arm out of his boot. This being a revolver. He handed it to the other soldier.

"A wolf will chew its own leg of to escape a trap, right now hauling around me is the trap. I'll only slow you down, it's your team now Reck. Go that's an order."

"Sir we're not leaving you here"

"That was an order"


End file.
